1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a storage medium in which an image processing program is stored, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
Various image processings such as scaling, rotation, affine transformation, color conversion, filtering, and image synthesis are performed to inputted image data in an image processing apparatus which performs the image processing on the image data, a DTP (Disk Top Publishing) system which can deal with the image, and a print system in which the image expressed by the inputted image data is recorded at a recording material. In such a system and apparatus, the image processing is sometimes performed with dedicated hardware when the attributes of the inputted image data and the content, procedure, and parameters of the image processing are fixed for the image data. For example, when various pieces of image data having different color spaces and different bit number per one pixel are inputted and the content, procedure, and parameters of the image processing changed in various ways, it is necessary that the performed image processing has a flexibly variable configuration.